A Lady
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Lisanna and Lyon are at a party undercover for their friends to get some jewels. But on this night will this party change their minds form the people they like to each other? Sucky summery. Just read. Fluff.


Fairy Tail

**I really wanted to try this pair. So no hate on this.**

Lyon x Lisanna

Lyon sat in his seat drinking the wine that was survived.

He watched as the girl next to him was being less lady like then any one here.

Lisanna took on a job offer for attending some fancy party and was asked to be a guest.

But on Lyon's side of the job he has his teammate Sherria was backstage doing her thing by being sneaky.

Normally he's have Sherry with him but she had a date and she couldn't miss it.

The only sad news of this mission was Wendy was here too with Gray and Erza.

Juvia wasn't with them somehow. She was off on another mission with Natsu doing...

(Use your imagination!)

But anyway, Lyon watched Lisanna be unladylike as she stuffed her face.

"How a disgrace." Some people whispered.

"She has no manners."

Everyone couldn't help but stare at her.

Lyon felt so emberassed. The couldn't be any more worse.

"You young lady! How dare you make a fool out of us! You are no Mira Strauss!" A man stood up and accused.

Lyon was shocked that he called her sister's name but Lisanna just cleaned her face up and slowly stood.

"If you wanted my sister...I'll gladly be like her." She offered.

Lyon drank more of his wine as these people said yes. There vary last words.

Lisanna striped her dress and transformed into her cat like form and Lyon spilled wine all over the table.

"This is what you wanted? The part of my sister and the rest of my family. Our sexy monstrous form." She was trying to be threatening but it didn't work.

Lyon was shocked she did that. She was okay with doing something like that in public?!

Off on the side Lyon did see Wendy and Sherria fighting and Carla just hovering over the two.

Lyon just sighed. "This just got worse." He said.

"Can you help me back in my dress?" Lisanna asked.

Lyon stood trying not to be perverted and helped her in her dress.

"Thanks." Lisanna said.

"Why did you do that?" Lyon asked her.

"If people just invite me for my looks or because I'm related to Mira then I'm going to give them what they deserve." She said.

It was simple. She hated the fact she was in her families shadow.

Lyon understood that. He felt like he was in Ur for the longest time after her death. Even now he felt like that. And Gray's too for having Juvia all to himself.

"It's better to show just how different I am then let them think I'm just like my sister."Lisanna spoke to him. "Isn't that how you are about Gray?" She asked him suddenly.

He was stunned by the question but didn't show it.

"Well sure. I'm always wanting t be better then Gary." He answered.

Lisanna giggled. "You and Natsu are a lot alike. He wants the same thing. Wanting to be different. It's what I love about him."

Lyon raised an eyebrow at her words. Loved him? He didn't understand the things in Fairy Tail. But he could tell Lisanna was torn.

Lyon didn't mention it. He instead watched the rest of the night unfold.

"Tell us something Lyon. Do you have someone special in your life?" A lady asked him.

"Sure he does. He would follow her to the ends of the earth to be with her. Although she loved someone else." Lisanna spoke.

"What?!" Lyon couldn't believe this!

"Really who?!" All the ladies were looking to him. One conversation you want to avoid when at a party like this was to never bring up love life. Unless your married.

"It's..." Lyon didn't know what to say.

"Me." Lisanna said so softly.

Everyone turned to her. Her face was pink but her smile was so bright. "I know it's odd. But it's me." She said it again.

Lyon wasn't sure why she did it but he went along with it for now. "Yes. It is. I have tried to prove my love for her but she just refuses." He explained.

Everyone was in shock.

"Oh look. Music is playing. Shall we dance?" Others began to get up and dance.

"So, why did you do that?" Lyon asked standing next to her chair.

"Because I know you want to keep it a secret about Juvia. Same with me." She said.

So she did love Natsu. But with the fact he's with Lucy... "Shall we dance then too?" He offered.

"Nope. I'm good. I don't dance with ice boys." She said.

Lyon felt pain in his heart but he also felt happy. Like a tease that was just to cute. "Fare enough. But someone is going to notice and ask questions. That you lied." He teased back.

Lisanna was beet red. "Fine." She took his hand and the two danced on the floor.

Erza and Gray took their chance to go into action while Lyon and Lisanna were being the distraction.

"You do look beautiful." He noted. Lisanna was wearing a light blue dress with no straps and it went down to her knees. Her hair was longer and more darker. Her make up made her face glow and sparkle.

"Thanks. You look handsome too. I'm sure a lot of people have said that." She said.

"Actually no. Not ever Sherry has said that. Sherria wouldn't care about my appearances." He said.

"Appearances are vary important. How dare they not say so. It's all part of the confidence you get to go on a date with a girl. Freed explains all this too me." Lisanna tells him.

Lyon chuckles. "How many people tell you how pretty you are?" He asked.

"My sister and brother. Juvia complements me and asks me for some advice too. But I think Erza and Lucy give me the best. Unlike Natsu and Gray who don't care about what you look like." She adds.

Lyon scoffed. "One thing is for sure. A girls looks are as important as her personality. That's how you know the girl and get to know them better. It also builds trust between the two." Lyon says.

Lisanna was surprised. "Thank you." She says.

Lyon and Lisanna danced the rest of the night away. Even with Sherria and Wendy fighting over their heads.

As Lyon took Lisanna back home he asked wired question. "So you like fire breath?" He wasn't sure why.

"Yeah. But I know he doesn't see me more then just a friend. So I'm okay with it. At least I get to be with him in the guild." She says.

"Maybe we can have a coffee or tea. Since we both are left in the dust over the fact the people we like don't see us that way." Why had he asked that?!

Lyon was in a panic as he realized what he just asked.

Lisanna giggled. "Sure. We can do that. How about tomorrow night? It's a weekend." She said.

Lyon nodded. "Um..Yes." Lisanna kissed his cheek and headed inside. "See you then." As the door closed.

Lyon touched his cheek. And As he did he smiled. "Tomorrow then."

The End.


End file.
